Plastered Frown
by DianaMaslowx
Summary: All James did was look down on everything in life, that is, until Logan came. Can Logan show James the brighter side of life, or has James permanently stuck himself in a world full of doubt?


**_I sat here for ages, thinking of ideas for stories. My computers broke, and I've had writers block. But I hope you like this. Review and tell me if I should continue?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that sounds familiar._**

* * *

_What's gonna make you fall, _

_in love,_

_ already got you all wrapped all the way around your heart,_

_ don't have to be scared at all..._

_You could take life as a distant memory, it's so easy to push away, or you can take the path to deal with it now._

* * *

I lived in a small apartment just around the corner of my school. It was beside a convenience store that all the students from school would hang around.

My family was small. It was just me and my mom; my dad had died when I was 10 from a rare form of cancer. I was devastated. I refused to talk to any of my friends. Nothing was fair because they all had both their parents to love.

I lost everything after that. All my friends hated me because of my changed attitude. I moved into this apartment because my mom couldn't afford our house. Even now, she works two jobs, and I barely see her. I work at the convenience store sometimes, if they need a little extra help.

When I do, it's a struggle, considering everyone at my school hangs around there. When I walk up to the door, they push and shove me. They call me names. Nobody understands what I've been through. The reason I switched schools was to get away from it.

But once they realised I was refusing to talk to anyone, and just focused on getting my work, that's when it started. My mom said we would move when she gets the money, but I know that won't be for a long time.

This is what I have to deal with for the rest of high school. Sometimes I felt like I wouldn't be able to take it. But when life goes on, you learn how to take it all in.

When I arrived in the school parking lot, my eyes darted over to the football team standing next to my usual parking spot. I turned off the car, and stepped out of it – an old used smart car, being the only thing we could afford to pay for including gas.

I caught their eyes, but I was right up to the doors of the school that they couldn't really do much to me. That is why lunch was made, I believe.

All eyes shot at me as I entered the school. Of course; because I'm a laughing stalk. That happened to everyone who entered the school in the morning, so it was something we all got used to.

Ignoring it as usual, I walked over to my locker to get my books. I opened it, and started to rummage through them.

As I was doing so, I felt a tap on my back.

"Look, if you're going to hurt me, just get it over with." I muttered.

The person behind me sighed. "Um, no. I'm new; I just wanted to ask you if you knew where vocal music was."

I turned all of myself around closing my locker behind me. I came face to face with an unfamiliar face. They had chocolate brown hair, brown eyes, and they were much shorter than me. Their dimples sat perfectly beside their bright smile.

"Oh, I- um, that's my- um first class." I admitted.

They looked at me with a bright smile. How could someone possibly be that happy to talk to me? They were new for sure. Soon they'll learn about me and probably hate me. It's typical. It's not like I have time for friends outside of school or anything. Even though it'd be nice.

We stood there in silence while I stared down at both of my feet.

"Well?" they questioned.

"What?" I said with a confused look in my eyes.

They chuckled. "Are you gonna take me to the class we have together now or are we going to stand here like awkward people instead of actually going?"

"Oh, um- yeah um- I mean- uh, um sure."

"You sure do stutter a lot, don't you." I shrugged. "Well you don't talk much either. I'm Logan, I'm new," they said, holding out their hand for me to shake.

I took hold of it and shook it about three times before finally letting go. They- I mean Logan- looked towards me again and opened his mouth. "What's your name, hm?"

"Oh, um, I'm James." I shot him a fake smile. Fake being because I was dying inside and very confused of why he would come over to me first, before anyone else cooler looking in the school."

We started to walk towards vocal class after I said that. It was silent; because I was sure we both didn't know how to start another conversation.

That was, until I thought of something I really needed to know.

"Why me?" I asked, with a very concerned tone in my voice.

Logan looked at me worried. "What do you mean?"

"Nobody likes me in this school. I have no friends. I don't even look cool. Why'd you come to me first? There is so was other people in this school. So why me?"

"You seemed approachable. I did see everyone else; I didn't let them talk to me. I wanted someone who seemed just like me. That was you James. You seem nice too."

My jaw dropped when he said that. I was surprised. "Excuse me? Look at you. You're wearing all... that. You look like you would automatically fit in with anyone but me."

He breathed in. "That's not how I feel at all. I don't care if you look like you are wearing rags." He set his hand on my shoulder. "I read between the lines of people. I knew you were nice from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"Logan, you don't understand what I've been through in my life."

"James, from the way you've been talking to me, that frown that is plastered on your face, I have an idea. Someone probably died. I understand that. My dad died, and nobody understood me. That's why I moved here."

"Same..." I said with tears forming in my eyes.

I wanted to be strong in front of this new kid. He knew what I had been through, but I couldn't show him I was acting like a baby inside. But I couldn't hold it in, it was too hard for me. Nobody had brought it up in eight years.

The tears came flooding out of my eyes, leading up to continuous sobs afterwards as Logan stepped forward and held me against his chest.

"I'm sorry James. I really am."


End file.
